


Never Be Able to Walk Away

by flowerchild14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild14/pseuds/flowerchild14
Summary: "If you don't listen to me I will hit you again and again angel, Harry states, Now get the fuck upstairs."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I was tired of Louis being the abuser so we made a bet and I lost so I had to write Harry being the abuser... This is not real boos so please bare with me

**Intro**

 

Hi, I'm Louis and I'm married to Harry Styles. I'm 19 and he's 24 and we've been married for about a year and a half. I love him and he loves me. Oh I forgot Harry hits me.

 

**Louis POV**

 

"Boo, are you home," Harry yells when he walks in the house. I put a smile on my face and walk out of the kitchen to kiss him. He grabs me and hug me saying "I missed you boo."

 

I try to pull away to go back in the kitchen to start dinner but he wouldn't let me. I laugh it off and say let go so I can fix your dinner, but he says no and tells me to go upstairs. I said I can't, you have to let me go or dinner is going to burn and he says "fine, hurry up and turn it off." I didn't want to defy him so I said okay and turned the stove off. 

 

I hear a car outside so I walked to the window to see who it was. He grabs my hand and pull me toward him and tell me to go upstair again. I said no why should I. "If you don't listen to me I will hit you again and again angel, Harry states, Now get the fuck upstairs." 

 

I said ok and walked upstairs to my room. I barely made it to the top when he pushed me and I fell on my already broken wrist. He tells me to walk faster and I did. When I got to my room I tried to find my pain medicine but I couldn't, so I sat on my bed and watched TV. 

 

I heard the doorbell ring and low voices so I walked out of my room to see who it was. When I looked downstairs I seen Harry kissing another man and said, "We're all alone angel." 

 

I scream "You motherfucking bitch, I should've known. You only hit me because you think I'm cheating and it really was you." When I started screaming I didn't know my voice gotten lower and I didn't even know I was crying. 

 

Harry just looked at me and said, " I told you to stay upstairs." I looked at him like he had two heads and said "Fuck you." I ran to our room, well his now, and packed my clothes. When I got back downstairs I see them sitting on the couch talking like nothing happened. I walked up to Harry to give him his ring and ask for a divorce. He laughed and said, "Angel we ain't and will never be done so go upstairs and stay there."

 

I threw his ring at him and walked away. I got to the door but was pulled back by my neck. He turned me around and wrapped his hand around my throat and said "Louis I will kill you. You ain't leaving me". And in that moment I knew I will never be able to walk away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was horrible but you can show some love lol... I have news Iwill probably make a part 2 of how they met and everything.. Dollow me on wattpad at tradleylarry and read my books too.. Thanks..❤❤


End file.
